


Full Circle

by alexcat



Series: March 2020: Shakespeare Quotes [27]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/M, Prompt Fic, Shakespeare Quotations, Spirits, Vormir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23383066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Steve returns the Soul Stone.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Series: March 2020: Shakespeare Quotes [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652170
Kudos: 10
Collections: Of Elves and Men





	Full Circle

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this quote:  
> "The wheel is come full circle: I am here."  
> ~William Shakespeare, King Lear, Act V, Scene 3

Steve looked at the spirit. He _was_ Johann Schmidt, Red Skull. 

“So it sent you here?” he asked it. 

Schmidt’s voice had not changed. The floating apparition glided over the ground. “And here you are, too. You have come to bring the Soul Stone back, have you not?” 

Steve nodded. “Is she here?” 

“She is dead, as I told her and her companion when they came for the stone.” 

“How do I return it?” Steve took it out of the case. It was the last stone left. 

Red Skull pointed down, off the cliff, the one that Natasha had jumped from. Steve knew it was a long way and he knew he might die, but he had to return it. He took the stone out and held it in his hand. He jumped. It seemed forever but he finally landed. There were no bodies. She was not here. 

He held his hand open. 

_He was in a red tinted world and there she was. Her hair was just off her shoulders and red all over, just as she had looked when he met her._

_“Did you save everyone?” she asked._

_“Not Tony. He gave his life to snap Thanos out of existence. But all the others are back.”_

_“I am sorry I had to leave you.”_

_He smiled at her._

_“I love you, Natasha. I always will.”_

_“I know,” she said. “Go back to her.”_

_“Her?”_

_“Yes, it’s your chance to have what you always wanted.”_

_“I wanted you.”_

_“We had our time and I loved you so. Go to her, my love.”_

_And he knew. She meant Peggy. He had the means to do it. He’d read every file that he could find about Peggy Carter and he knew quite a lot about her life. He could go back to her._

_It was Natasha’s final gift to him._

_She put her arms around him. “Have a wonderful life, my Lyubimiy.”_

And he woke in the water. 

*

A year later, Natalie Stevens was born to Peggy Carter and her new husband.

**Author's Note:**

> Lyubimiy is Russian for My love 
> 
> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
